zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Ivancillo
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a The Legend of Zelda Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Discusión:Guía de The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Angela (Discusión) 19:12, enero 4, 2010 IMPORTANTE: Nueva dirección para el wiki Como el usuario activo que sos, es mi responsabilidad que he contacato a un ayudante de wikia center, para que este nos ayude a revivir la wikia. Entonces el propone que creemos nuevos administradores de la web. Para esto queremos saber a quienes propones. Tu ayuda es sumamente importante. Respondeme en mi pagina de discusión. Att:Link oscuro 04:33 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Si, el problema es que no has hecho muchas contribuciones, por lo tanto los usuarios solo están prefiriendo a los usuarios con más aportes. Link oscuro 20:01 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Am.. No lo se... Me gustaría que arriba saliera La imagen de Link peleando con Ganondorf... No se si se pueda, pero en wikidex pusieron una especie de villa con unos pokemons. Y el color... aun no lo tengo definido, Pero debería ser una nueva combinación más llamativa (Azul brillante con negro, por ejemplo). Bueno... si quieres haz el diseño, me lo mostrais y yo os digo que tal está. Gracias por tu ayuda. Att: Link oscuro 20:51 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Me dedicaré a buscarla. Cuando la suba te dejaré un Link con la Imagen. Link oscuro 20:56 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Naah... otro.. no me gusta mucho. Link oscuro 21:10 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Demasiado Simple, por que no pruebas verde claro con Azul? Por cierto aquí están las Fotos. Me gusta más la ultima. Att: Link oscuro 21:26 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Como que la imagen quedo un poco grande y am... si puedes las letras ponlas en dorado y más bonitas (por el color del trifoce) y si no se puede no pongas. Los colores pensaba en algun verde (claro/oscuro) con negro o un azul. Link oscuro 22:27 1 feb 2010 (UTC) ivan ya se que zelda wiki existe jajajaja hapasado algo gracioso bueno luego te lo cuento a y pasame el system que cuando me lo descargao no me va asique conectate al messenger y pasamelo Plantilla Me puedes ayudar para crear una plantilla para el Proyecto Islas. Se trata de hacer una plantilla en la que pongamos La imagen, la raza que habita en esa isla y algo más que ahora no se me ocurre. Saludos. --Que la Triferza te acompañe. 20:38 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Colores de la Wiki Por cierto, cuando cambiaremos de color la Wiki?--Que la Triferza te acompañe. 20:42 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Re Es que estamos revisando la posibilidad de poner la imagen 2. De todas maneras tranquilo te mantendré informado de todo. PD: Me gustaría que me enzeñarás a usar las plantillas por que no soy muy bueno con su formato. Link oscuro 20:01 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Problemilla Pues mira, he hecho lo que me dijistes y al final me salió esto en vez de la imagen que pusiste de ejemplo para el MediaWiki. Así me quedó.thumb|Así me quedó después de poner los codigos de MediaWiki. Color Blanco Oye tu podrias cambiar el color blanco del menu? como que no queda... por sierto, quiero ver si me puedes crear una plantilla para un proyecto. Despues subiré y te muestro la imagen. Link oscuro 18:50 10 feb 2010 (UTC) Pregunta ¿Tengo que dejar lo que está puesto ahora en MediaWiki o lo sustituyo por el código que me dijiste? --Que la Triferza te acompañe. 15:49 9 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿Puedes poner la imagen de cabecera? --Que la Triferza te acompañe. 20:52 9 feb 2010 (UTC) :Supongo que la 2.--Que la Triferza te acompañe. 14:21 10 feb 2010 (UTC) Color e imagen Antes que nada, felicitarte por la web que indica a los nuevos usuarios el trabajo de los administradores, me gusto mucho. Luego, el color del logo de "The Legend of the Zelda Wiki" tambien podría ir en verde claro, ya que en blanco no combina y, por ultimo, hoy se cerraban las votaciones.. creo... Que imagen ganó? Link oscuro 23:29 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Plantilla rightOye ivancillo tu podrías crearme una plantilla para un proyecto que quiero hacer..? La imagen es esta (creada por mí originalmente para el proyecto en cuestión) y que diga lo mismo que los otros Proyectos con la diferencia que este es Proyecto Canciones. Te lo agradecería mucho Link oscuro 15:47 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Re: En un comienzo a mi tampoco se me escuchaban, pero despues si. Si quieres saber cuales son veelas en mis contribuciones. Link oscuro 19:07 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Am.. pero le falta una plantilla para los Miembros. Link oscuro PD: Revise las canciones. La canción de curación y de tormentas no se me escuchan con mozilla firefox pero si con Google Chrome. 19:55 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Quieres ser administrador? Lo pensare con los otros. Link oscuro 15:14 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Fin del spoiler Sabes como se llama la plantilla que indica que los spoilers terminan? -- . 18:33 17 feb 2010 (UTC) oye ya no usaremos en esta wikia la imagen de votaciones aqui estoy iso una mejor esa quisieramos que pusieras y como vas en mi wikia de paper mario Carlos.nintendo 17:46 23 feb 2010 (UTC) Cabecera Tenemos la cabecera para la wiki. Revisala en mi pagina de discusión o haciendo clic aquí. Espero que no sea molestia pedirte que la pongas. Por cierto, la imagen de the legend of zelda wikia (arriba de nuestra tabla de contenidos) puedes cambiar ese fondo blanco al mismo verde que tiene la tabla? Link oscuro 15:28 24 feb 2010 (UTC) RE Podría ser buena idea, solo que el link está roto. Habla con Link oscuro porque él tiene la guía más completa por ahora.--Que la Triferza te acompañe. 20:32 25 feb 2010 (UTC) ¡¡GUAU!!, los de la WikiDex trabajan mucho. Si está muy bien la idea. --Que la Triferza te acompañe. 20:45 25 feb 2010 (UTC) Piel Buenas, ¿podrías hacer una piel con la cabeza de Link o de Zelda como hiciste en Mario Paper Wiki? Aqui estoy [[User talk:Aqui estoy|''¿Algo que decir?]] En Wikipedia 21:25 26 feb 2010 (UTC) :Es esta:Archivo:ImagenPiel.pngAqui estoy [[User talk:Aqui estoy|¿Algo que decir?]] En Wikipedia 21:56 26 feb 2010 (UTC) lo siento es que el se fue de vacaciones habla con los otros pero no he visto actividad en los ultimos dias Carlos.nintendo 14:47 2 mar 2010 (UTC) ::He consegudo entrar en un locutorio. Bueno la piel está un poco rara... mejor nos quedamos así. Por cierto, podrías decirle a Link oscuro que volveré el sábado.--Aqui estoy [[User talk:Aqui estoy|¿Algo que decir?]] En Wikipedia 19:31 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Ivancillo dile a todos que lamentosamente revisen la pagina de usuario de link oscuro el estava en el terremoto de chile y no podra volver hasta que se arreglen las cosas Carlos.nintendo 00:55 4 mar 2010 (UTC) '''INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE' YO, LINK OSCURO, SOY UNA DE LAS MILES DE PERSONAS QUE HAN TENIDO QUE SUFRIR EL DEBASTADOR TERREMOTO QUE DESTRUYÓ CHILE EL PASADO SABADO 27 DE FEBRERO A LAS 3:34 A.M. POR EL MOMENTO NO PODRÉ VENIR POR RAZONES DE FUERZA MAYOR. MI FAMILIA Y YO INTENTAMOS SOBREVIVIR POR DIFERENTES METODOS, REFUGIARNOS DE LAS REPLICAS, DE LOS SAQUEOS Y EL VANDALISMO QUE ABUNDA EN LAS CALLES. ESPERO SINCERAMENTE QUE LA WIKIA ENTIENDA MI SITUACIÓN Y MOTIVOS POR EL CUAL NO ESTARÉ AQUÍ HASTA NUEVO AVISO. GRACIAS A TODOS QUE SIGAN ADELANTE CON EL GRAN TRABAJO QUE HAN HECHO CON LA WIKIA. FUERZA USUARIOS, FUERZA CHILE. VOLVERÉ EN CUANTO LA SIUACIÓN SEA FAVORABLE PARA PODER ESTAR AQUÍ EN WIKIA. LINK OSCURO 18:21 2 mar 2010 (UTC) oye aqui estoy ya volvio dile a el Carlos.nintendo 14:25 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Monaco.css Buenas, ¿podrías hacer que esta wiki tenga los bordes redondeados como WikiDex?--Aqui estoy [[User talk:Aqui estoy|''¿Algo que decir?]] En Wikipedia 14:59 6 mar 2010 (UTC) :Buenas , si no te importa, podrías hacer que esta wiki tenga los bordes más finitos como Dofus Wikia?--Aqui estoy [[User talk:Aqui estoy|¿Algo que decir?]] En Wikipedia 10:23 7 mar 2010 (UTC) ::Si--Aqui estoy [[User talk:Aqui estoy|¿Algo que decir?]] En Wikipedia 11:55 7 mar 2010 (UTC) :::¿No puedes ponerlo más chiquito?--Aqui estoy [[User talk:Aqui estoy|¿Algo que decir?]] En Wikipedia 12:10 7 mar 2010 (UTC) ::::Si, te quedó muy bien, es ese.--Aqui estoy [[User talk:Aqui estoy|¿Algo que decir?]] En Wikipedia 12:17 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Contenido Buenas. ¿Podrías poner la parte donde pone Contenido con sombra, igual que en WikiDex?--Aqui estoy [[User talk:Aqui estoy|¿Algo que decir?]] En Wikipedia 12:12 9 mar 2010 (UTC) :Mira a la derecha: 250px|right podrías hacerlo igual aquí?--Aqui estoy [[User talk:Aqui estoy|¿Algo que decir?]] En Wikipedia 16:04 9 mar 2010 (UTC) AYUDA Hola, oye te pregunto si quisieras ayudar en la Dragon Ball Wiki porfavor veo que eres muy bueno en la mediawiki y yo soy todo un asco porfavooooor te necesito y si es necesario te dare el cargo de admin. porque soy el burocrata pero porfavor ayudame!!!--Danke 7 en dragon ball 02:01 12 mar 2010 (UTC) Algo raro Hoy, la wiki cambió de color por la cara, además, el Monaco.css no está cambiado. ¿Que pasa aquí?--Aqui estoy [[User talk:Aqui estoy|¿Algo que decir?'']] En Wikipedia 14:17 17 mar 2010 (UTC) Monaco Sabes como cambier el Monaco.css para que se ponga bien?-- Aqui estoy D C 20:20 18 mar 2010 (UTC) Firma Oye ivancillo me preguntaba si tu me podias crear una firma (si es que se crea en mediawiki, porque la verdad no se de donde salen). Si no pues am... al menos dime de donde las sacas... xd! y si me das unas clasesitas de como hacer plantillas y eso? llevo un tiempo ya y aun no entiendo mucho esas cosas... The Link Oscuro 22:23 25 mar 2010 (UTC) Oka! Pero am... no me sale... me salió esto... [[Usuario:Link oscuro|Link oscuro~Discusión]] 17:32 26 mar 2010 (UTC) TOC Vale, estaría bién en el centro, por cierto, ¿sabes como poner la plantilla de Infoboxes a la izquierda?-- Aqui estoy D C 18:09 27 mar 2010 (UTC) esa imagen de toon link podria ir aqui: Toon Link ya que dividimos a link en el de nds y el de consolas de sobremesa Mario vs Zelda 19:01 27 mar 2010 (UTC) oye queria saber si podrias darme permiso para usar la plantilla contador(la de las caritas)? Mario vs Zelda 02:13 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Monaco.css Saludos. Sabes como hacer que el pie de página (donde pone Aqui estoy realizó una edición el 30 de marzo 2010) cambie de color, como los de WikiDex ?. Por cierto, os quedó de maravilla vuestra wiki. Aqui estoy D C 10:00 30 mar 2010 (UTC) oye ivancillo puedes hacer unas plantillas Aqui Carlos.nintendo 16:05 2 abr 2010 (UTC) :Oye ivancillo yo tambien te pregunto lo mismo para mi wiki de Dragon Ball si no mal recuerdas y tambien quisiera ponerle color a el pie de página y oye como le hago para que no salga el codigo de mi firma y nadamas aparesca "User:Danke7/Firma.js"?? si es que se puede claro. ah y otra cosa mas como le hago para que los botones de grabar la página mostrar previsualización crear un nuevo wiki se les quite el color de defecto que es como verde fuerte y tenga un color naranja (en mi wiki)???. Bueno eso es todo.Gracias-- 17:08 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Plantilla Mira, Actualmente estoy aprendiendo a usar las plantillas y hice esta para la musica: Aqui no quiero que me la hagas solo quiero ponerle el fondo ya que a difirencia de las otras esta esta en blanco Carlos.nintendo 00:04 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Monaco Siento molestarte tanto con lo de monaco, es que como eres el experto... :) Podrás poner el monaco-sidebar como está en la WikiDex, pero en un verde?thumb|left|Podrás hacerlo así pero con verde?-- 13:21 18 abr 2010 (UTC) :Ah, también puedes hacer un skin con esta imagen:100px? PD:Es muy grande la imagen. ::El skin lo quiero de fondo y para esta wiki. Ah, tengo que sustituirlo, el código.--Usuario:Aqui estoy 14:27 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Plantillas Especiales Hola! Oye... me preguntaba si tu podrías crear unas plantillas bien bonitas para ponerle a los mejores enemigos, mejores personajes, lugares, armas, etc. Es que muchas wikis tienen alguna plantilla que demuestre que ese articulo es bueno y no queremos ser la excepcion... bueno... eso... salu2! 01:03 21 abr 2010 (UTC) Plantilla Oye dime si puedes hacer una plantilla; Para los Usuarios. Asi: Nombre real, Edad, Pais como en Wikidex 15:08 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Ok, Aqui te esperamos 16:28 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Ehmmm... que la Wikidex tenga cosas que nosotros tengamos, no significa que nosotros las debemos tener. -- . 00:26 2 may 2010 (UTC) Si, Pero no le vendria mal ese tipo de plantillas. 00:35 2 may 2010 (UTC) Claro, claro, pero no todas. -- . 00:36 2 may 2010 (UTC) Ya que estamos con peticiones de plantillas, me gustaría saber si podrías crear una plantilla infobox para las mazmorras, que me parece que no hay ninguna. Muchas gracias de antemano. Skin ¡Hola! Contacto contigo para ver si podemos hacer un skin bonito... Oye, ¿crees que con esta imagen: 75px quedará bien el skin?-- 19:33 15 may 2010 (UTC) :Bueno, he subido otra imagen: 75px. Intenté hacerla simétrica. Por cierto, encontré la fuente de the legend of Zelda :¬] -- 20:37 16 may 2010 (UTC) ¿Como es que se llama la font de Zelda? ¿De donde la sacaste? -- . 18:31 19 may 2010 (UTC) que idiota soy!! Me equivoque xDD. -- . 18:41 19 may 2010 (UTC) Problemas He puesto lo que me dijiste y se borró todo el skin, quedandose en el típico Blanco y Azul.-- File:AquiestoyFirma.png|100px poly 23 27 183 27 183 43 23 43 Usuario:Aqui estoy poly 34 47 165 47 165 81 34 81 Usuario Discusión:Aqui estoy desc none 12:52 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Re:Adeministadores Ok lo pondre... aun k yo creo k el burocrata actual debería elegir a otro administrador... Pero bueh.. xd! En este fin de semana lo ago. Solo dime bien k kieres k ponga y como lo ponga... Salu2! 18:32 18 jun 2010 (UTC)